Dofus-Arena
Dofus-Arena is a series of four manga written by Nicolas Devos (except for the fourth volume, written by Fako and Tom Gobart) and illustrated by Jérôme Bretzner, oTTami and other contributors. It tells the story of Pym Eoliath, a young and talentless Sacrier who inadvertently finds a way into the Hormonde, the world of the Hour Demons, who kidnap fighters from all eras to fight in their arenas as a distraction. The series initially shared its name with the game Dofus Arena, but the latter was ultimately renamed to just Arena since it is not limited to the . The concept then expanded into Krosmaster Arena. Overview When Pym Eoliath, a young Sacrier studying magic at the Grilembore school, realizes that he can travel almost at will between the World of Twelve and the Hormonde, he begins to uncover some hidden truths about himself and the people around him. Forced to fight in the arenas, he discovers that his teacher Lethaline Sigisbul is also an agent of the Hour Demons, which makes him a target as she doesn't want her double identity to become compromised. Moreover, the Demons are worried that if humans can travel between the dimensions, their gladiators may begin to flee the Hormonde and, more importantly, that the god Xelor might take notice. This is especially worrying since the Demon Midnight has kidnapped four avatars of the gods to fight on her team, while avoiding detection, and cannot afford to be caught. As the story progresses, some of Pym's friends and teachers become involved, entering the Hormonde either to look for him or after being captured by his enemies. He becomes a coach to try and win back his friend Wendy from the Demon Midnight, who is giving her away as a prize in a coaching competition. During his time in the arenas, he takes on the persona of Wyd Krad, inspired by a Sacrier character from a strange manga that tells the story of several people he has met in the Hormonde although it was supposedly made ten years ago. As the series draws to a close, revelations arrive from every angle. Pym learns that his real mother is none other than the Demon Midnight, and that she left him in the World of Twelve as a means to someday obtain the six Primordial Dofus and free herself from the Hormonde. The strange manga he had found was inhabited by a Shushu, which allowed him to travel between the two worlds to serve his purpose. Even his friend Fistule, a friendly ghost usually roaming the halls of Grilembore, was originally one of Midnight's lackeys, responsible for bringing him to the World of Twelve. Fistule was also supposed to educate him so he would do Midnight's bidding, but he instead took pity on the infant and gave him into adoption to a family of Fecas. That particular detail is crucial since the Demon in Pym never awoke until he started to fight in the arenas, and rather than serve Midnight, he now resents her for conceiving him solely as a tool and for adbucting his friends. To add insult to injury, when Xelor finds out about the goings-on in the Hormonde, he not only punishes Midnight but also condemns Pym, or rather his true identity as the half-Demon Wyd Krad, to remain forever in the Hormonde. Demons are not allowed in the World of Twelve, and though his friends are saved by the god's intervention, he will never be allowed to see them again. Blaming Midnight for ruining his life, he refuses to join her side as she suggests, but she assures him that it is only a matter of time before he fully embraces the Demon in him. Category:Dofus manga